30 kisses  Miami Style
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: It’s CaRWaSh, baby! 30 Küsse zwischen Ryan und Calleigh. Basierend auf einer Tabelle von der LJCommunity 30kuesse
1. Wünsch dir was

30 Küsse, Miami Style

**Titel: Wünsch dir was  
****Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)  
**Thema: **#22 Sternschnuppe  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count: **269  
**Anmerkung: **Es kam mir einfach so in den Sinn und ich musste es schreiben

---

Es war eine klare Nacht, das Meer rauschte ruhig vor sich der Sternenhimmel war klar zu sehen und sie sanfte Brise, die sie um gab war angenehm. Alles in allem befand Ryan, dass die Szenerie fast nicht besser sein konnte. Die Stille war angenehm und beruhigend, genau das was er nach dem Stress des Tages brauchte.  
Lächelnd blickte er in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und erst eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn kurz zur Seite blicken. Calleighs blondes Haar umschmiegte ihren schlanken Körper und ein glückliches Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt, welches Ryan mit tiefem Glück erfüllte.  
Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sich nie vorstellen können einen Abend wie diesen mit ihr verbringen zu können, doch nun wollte er es auf keinen Fall missen. Einen Arm um seine Partnerin legend blickte er zurück in den Nachthimmel.

Eine Weile saßen sie weiter so da, ehe Calleigh sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung befreite und es sich gemütlich machte, indem sie ihren Kopf auf seine ausgestreckten Beinen bettete. Liebevoll strich Ryan ihr über die Wange und durch die Haare, ehe sein Blick wieder nach Oben wanderte, wissend das sie ebenfalls die Sterne beobachtete. Alle Worte schienen fehl am Platz und beide wollten die wunderbare Stimmung nicht zerstören, die zwischen ihnen lag. Und so genossen sie einfach die Nähe des anderen, bis sie eine Sternschnuppe über das Firmament huschen sahen.  
„Eine Sternschnuppe. Wie schön." murmelte Calleigh verträumt, ehe sie lächelnd zu Ryan aufsah. „Wünsch dir was"  
„Das hab ich schon" erwiderte er ebenfalls sanft lächelnd. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.


	2. Coming Home

**Titel: Coming Home**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh), Alexx Woods  
**Thema:** #15 Rückkehr  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count:** 429

---

Unruhig hüpfte Calleigh auf und ab, während sie sich in der Wartehalle des Flughafens umsah. Die amüsierten Blicke von Alexx bemerkte sie dabei nicht einmal. Sie beide waren hergekommen um Ryan abzuholen, der heute von einem Seminar zurück kam. Er war zwar nur eine Woche fort gewesen, aber Calleigh konnte es trotz allem kaum erwarten ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.  
Zwar hatten sie jeden Abend telefoniert, doch es war trotz allem etwas anderes, als wenn er wirklich zu Hause war. Niemals hätte die blonde Frau gedacht, dass sie jemals jemanden so vermissen würde, wie ihn in den letzten Tagen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war es ihr fast peinlich und ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich vermutlich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen benahm, aber bei Ryan konnte sie sich einfach nicht helfen. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen eingenommen und als sie herausfand, dass er dasselbe für sie empfand wie sie für ihn hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt vor Glück zu platzen.  
Das war nun bereits zwei Jahre her und seit diesem Tag hatten sie sich kaum voneinander getrennt, so war es auch für ihre Kollegen nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, als sie vor ein paar Monaten zusammen gezogen waren. Alexx hatte ihr sogar gesagt, dass sie froh war ihr Baby in so guten Händen zu wissen. Calleigh erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie rot sie geworden war, als sie das hörte. Doch sie freute sich trotz allem sehr, dass ihre Freundin das so sah.  
„Wo bleibt er denn?" murmelte die blonde CSI zum wiederholten Male vor sich hin, was ihr ein gutmütiges Lachen von Alexx einbrachte.  
„Beruhig dich Herzchen, er kommt sicher bald"

Calleigh nickte abwesend und ließ ihren Blick weiter durch die Menge gleiten, bis sie schließlich einen ihr bekannten, braunhaarigen Schopf entdeckte. Sofort legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und scheinbar hatte Ryan sie ebenfalls schon entdeckt, da er geradewegs in ihre Richtung kam.  
Calleigh musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in ein freudiges Quietschen zu verfallen, doch sobald Ryan sich etwas aus der umstehenden Menge befreit hatte und lächelnd auf sie zukam, lief sie auch schon auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr und sie hörte, wie er seine Tasche fallen ließ und schließlich spürte sie seine Arme um sich, die sie näher an ihn zogen.  
„Willkommen zurück" flüsterte sie heiser, ihre Stimme schien ihr zu versagen, doch es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig, als sich ihre Lippen auf seine legten und sie in einen tiefen Kuss versanken.


	3. Goodbye

**Titel: Goodbye**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)  
**Thema:** #18 Tod  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count:** 495

---

Der Weg hinunter zur Gerichtsmedizin war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen. All die Male, die er ihn nun schon gegangen war, doch vermutlich lag es daran, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde als alle anderen Male zuvor. Alexx hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten oder unten auf ihn warten sollte, aber das wollte er nicht.  
Ryan war sich sicher, dass es besser war, dass er alleine ging. Deshalb hatte er auch gewartet bis ihre Schicht zu Ende gegangen war. Horatio hatte ihn schon nach Hause schicken wollen, doch er hatte lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt und sich weiter seiner Arbeit gewidmet. Der bloße Gedanke daran nach Hause zu gehen und zu wissen, dass er alleine sein würde ­– und dass nicht nur für ein paar Stunden – raubte ihm fast den Verstand. So lange er im Lab war hatte er sich einreden können, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte es verdrängt und sich selbst immer wieder beteuert, dass es nicht stimmte. Calleigh würde sicherlich jeden Moment aus dem Aufzug steigen, hatte er sich immer wieder eingeredet, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde. Es tat einfach zu weh.

Ein zittriges Seufzen verlief seine Kehle, als er die Tür öffnete und widerwillig den Raum betrat. Er wollte es nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass es wichtig war. Und so ging er langsam weiter und öffnete schließlich nach kurzem Zögern das Fach auf welchem Calleighs Name zu lesen war. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer nach unten zu sehen und so schloss er einen Moment lang die Augen und versuchte sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten was er nun zu sehen bekommen würde, aber er wusste dass es nicht möglich war. Egal was er auch versuchen würde, der Schmerz würde derselbe bleiben.  
Von ihm unbemerkt bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen, als er die Augen öffnete und nach unten blickte. Am Liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment einfach weinend zusammengebrochen. Mit zittrigen Händen strich Ryan Calleigh sanft durch die Haare und über das Gesicht, ehe er sich hinunter beugte und ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die kalten, leblosen Lippen zu hauchen. Sein Schluchzen hallte durch den leeren Raum, als er neben ihr zusammen sank.  
„Warum nur? Wieso du?" schluchzte er leise, doch er wusste, dass ihm niemand eine Antwort darauf geben konnte.

Nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder gefasst hatte, erhob er sich vom Boden und betrachtete die Frau vor sich erneut. Die Frau, die er von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte und von der er sich sicher war, dass er sie nie vergessen würde.  
„Warte auf mich, ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns wieder" hauchte er leise. „Ich liebe dich" fügte er schließlich noch mit brüchiger Stimme an, ehe er sie schließlich wieder zurück in das kalte Gefängnis schon, welches ihren leblosen Körper bewachte.  
Und auch wenn er sein Leben nun irgendwie ohne sie weiter leben musste, so wusste er doch, er würde sie nie vergessen. Und irgendwann würden ihre Seelen wieder vereint sein.


	4. Hold me tight

**Titel: Hold me tight**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)  
**Thema:** #19 Fallen  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count:** 549  
**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, als ich dieses nette Teil hier geschrieben hab oO'''

---

Schweigend saß Ryan auf seinem Sofa und starrte in die Leere, während seine Gedanken rasten. Die Diagnose, die seine Ärztin ihm heute gegeben hatte, hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Auch wenn sie sagte, dass die Chance bestand, dass die Medikamente anschlagen würden und er keine Operation brauchte und auch sein Augenlicht nicht beeinträchtigt wurde, so hatte sie ihm doch sehr klar gemacht, dass die Operation die einzige Möglichkeit ist, sollten die Medikamente nicht wirken.  
Ryan wusste wirklich nicht was er tun sollte, wenn er wirklich auf dem einen Auge erblinden oder starke Beeinträchtigungen davontragen würde. Und bei seinem momentanen Glück fürchtete er fast, dass es genau so kommen würde. Sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe beißend zog er sie Decke enger um sich, die er sich geholt hatte. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde ihn dieses Stück Stoff vor der Außenwelt schützen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht vollkommen in das Schwarze Loch viel, vor dessen Abgrund er sich mental befand. Alles schien einfach so sinnlos, wenn er halb blind war konnte er seinen Job nicht mehr ausführen, der Job von dem er so lange geträumt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er in der Lage wäre seinen Kollegen dann über den Weg zu laufen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd ließ Ryan sich zurück sinken und stützte seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne. Er wusste, dass er es nur schlimmer machen würde, wenn er immer weiter darüber nachdachte, was passieren könnte, doch gleichzeitig konnte er seine Gedanken auch nicht aufhalten. Ein leicht schmerzhaftes Andenken seiner anfänglichen Wut über die Ereignisse war immer noch seine Hand mit der er in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut auf seinen Spind eingeschlagen hatte.  
Seufzend versuchte er sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, oder vielleicht ein wenig die Augen zu schließen und zu dösen. Alles war besser als sich hier selbst verrückt zu machen.

Der braunhaarige Mann hatte es gerade geschafft einigermaßen Ruhe zu finden, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ihn wieder aufschrecken ließ. Er brauchte nicht aufstehen um zu wissen wer da gerade nach Hause gekommen war und kurz darauf war die blonde Frau auch schon an seiner Seite. Seufzend ließ Calleigh sich neben ihn auf das Sofa sinken und schloss ihre Arme um ihn. Er wusste nicht, was sie wusste oder mitbekommen hatte, es konnte auch sein, dass sie einfach nur von der Art wie er hier saß abgeleitet hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber es war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal.  
Sich an sie kuschelnd schloss Ryan erneut die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Wärme, Liebe und Vertrauen, dass Calleigh ausstrahlte. Es beruhigte ihn merklich und mit einem mal schien die Welt nicht ganz so grau zu sein.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fing er an ihr zu erzählen, was die Ärztin ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Er spürte, wie ihre Arme sich enger um ihn schlangen. Und auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte jeden Moment in tränen auszubrechen, fühlte er sich doch besser. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde. Und als sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und es sich mit ihm auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, war er sich auch fast sicher, dass sie zusammen alles schaffen konnte. Komme was wolle.


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

**Titel: Girls just wanna have fun  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh), Eric Delko**  
Thema:** #17 – Schwert klinge**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Das Lied „Girls just wanna have fun" ist von Cyndi Lauper und auch hier kann ich natürlich keinerlei Rechte mein Eigen nennen. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count:** 1.502**  
Anmerkung:** Inspiriert durch das Lied „Girls just wanna have fun" von Cyndi Lauper. Geschrieben aus Ryans Sicht.

---

Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen was eben passiert ist, dass kann nicht sein, dass darf einfach nicht sein. Doch tief in meinem Innersten weiß ich, dass ich bittere Realität war. Schnell leere ich mein Glas voll Whisky und frage mich erneut, wieso ich beschlossen habe mich zu betrinken. Das löst doch auch nichts… Das vielleicht nicht, aber du fühlst dich besser schien eine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu sagen und irgendwie schien der Rest meines Körpers sich nicht dagegen wehren zu wollen. Unwillig weiter über den Grund nachzudenken weswegen ich hier war, lehnte ich mich zurück und ließ mein Glas ein weiteres Mal auffüllen, ehe ich einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Das brennende Gefühl im Hals machte mir schon lange nichts mehr aus und auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass mir spätestens Morgen früh furchtbar schlecht sein würde und ich einen ziemlichen Kater haben würde, ignorierte ich das.  
Gerade als ich dachte ich könnte es mir gemütlich machen, noch etwas trinken bevor ich nach Hause fuhr und hoffentlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf viel, begann ein Lied, was ich nun am allerwenigsten hören wollte.

_I come hom__e in the morning light  
My mother says: when you gonna live your life right?  
Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun_

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn der Text nicht vollkommen auf meine Situation passte erinnerte es mich trotz allem an das was ich vorhin hatte sehen müssen. Scheinbar hatte meine Freundin, wobei ich mich vermutlich daran gewöhnen sollte von ihr als Ex-Freundin zu sprechen, genau dieses Motto: „Girls just wanna have fun". Zumindest sah es mir schwer danach aus. Erneut den Kopf schüttelnd um die ungeliebten Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, begann ich mich zu fragen, ob ich tatsächlich genug Alkohol trinken konnte um das alles zu vergessen. Vermutlich nicht, aber _hey…_ man konnte ja hoffen und es versuchen, nicht wahr? Ich konnte mich einfach noch zu gut erinnern: Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie mich küsste, wie wir uns das erste Mal küssten und natürlich wie sie ihn küsste. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau.

Unweigerlich schloss ich die Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen über unseren ersten Kuss meinen Geist überfluten, ihn in Erinnerung schwelgen ließen, während ich weiter versuchte meinen Körper mit Alkohol zu betäuben.  
Unser erster Kuss war eigentlich ein Versehen. Wir waren zusammen ausgegangen und hatten beide Einiges getrunken. Immerhin hatten wir ja auch den nächsten Tag frei und ab und an darf so etwas auch mal sein. Wir tanzten ausgelassen und als ein ruhiges Lied kam blieben wir einfach auf der Tanzfläche. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken bewegten wir uns im Takt der Musik, wir sahen uns an, kamen uns näher und ehe wir uns versahen küssten wir uns. Ich werde meine Überraschung in diesem Moment nie vergessen, aber wer war ich denn es nicht zu genießen, wo es doch das war was ich schon so lange wollte. Der Kuss war sanft, fast schüchtern, ebenso wie unser Lächeln als wir uns trennten.

Es ist schon seltsam, dass eine solch kleine Sache etwas viel Größeres, eine Beziehung mit Rechten, Pflichten und Verantwortungen, mit sich bringen kann. Aber das hatte sie…

_The phone r__ings in the middle of the night  
and my father yells: what you gonna do with your life?  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all we want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Doch scheinbar war dies ja nicht genug gewesen. Wieso sonst hätte sich in die Arme eines Anderen flüchten sollen. Immer wieder frage ich mich, wieso sie es getan hat. Wenn sie mich nicht mehr lieben sollte, hätte sie es mir doch einfach sagen können und einen Schlussstrich unter unsere Beziehung setzen können. Wieso betrog sie mich lieber als das zu tun? Ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Und die Tatsache, dass es auch noch jemand war den ich kannte und von dem ich so etwas nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte, traf mich erst recht. Hätte es nicht wenigstens irgendjemand sein können, den ich nicht kannte, den ich nicht jeden Tag sehen musste? Vermutlich nicht… Leise Verwünschungen gegen die Beiden vor mich hermurmelnd leerte ich mein Glas und verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust.

Meine Gedanken ließen sich scheinbar nicht aufhalten über diese Sache nachzudenken und langsam aber sicher fragte ich mich wirklich, wieso ich mir das überhaupt noch antat. Aber dafür gab es leider eine sehr leichte Erklärung. Ich liebte sie noch immer. Also keine Chance die Geschehnisse schnell vom Tisch zu bekommen, obwohl es ja schon fast Verschwendung war sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was unwiderruflich passiert war. Und ich tat es trotzdem.

Calleigh hatte mir gesagt, dass sie über das Wochenende wegfahren würde und so war ich doch recht überrascht, als ich sah das in ihrem Appartement Licht brannte. Eigentlich war ich nur hier her gekommen, weil ich meinen Schlüssel bei ihr hatte liegen lassen und stattdessen ihren Ersatzschlüssel eingepackt hatte. Und wenn sie noch zu Hause war, konnte ich mich ja wenigstens noch mal von ihr Verabschieden. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf mein Gesicht gelegt, als ich die Treppen hinaufging und schließlich die Tür öffnete. Schnell nahm ich meinen Schlüssel, ehe ich ihn nachher wieder vergessen konnte, legte den Ersatzschlüssel zurück an seinen Platz und ging dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Auf das was ich dort sah hätte mich vermutlich nichts vorbereiten können und so blieb ich auch vollkommen geschockt im Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf das Bild vor mir. Dort, auf Calleighs Sofa, saßen Calleigh und Eric in enger Umarmung, sich ganz offensichtlich küssend. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, saß sie bereits auf seinem Schoß und beide waren kurz davor sämtliche Bekleidung zu verlieren. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass die Beiden mich nicht bemerkt hatten und ich musste sagen, dass ich darüber schon fast froh war. Schnell drehte ich mich um und ließ die Tür unsanft ins Schloss fallen lassen, als ich die Wohnung verließ, und fuhr schließlich in diese Bar in der ich noch immer sitze und mich mit meinem Freund, dem Alkohol, vergnüge.

Ich war gerade auf dem besten Weg wirklich alles zu vergessen, als ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir vernahm.  
„Ryan…"  
Am liebsten hätte ich in diesem Moment sofort losgeschrien einfach nur aus der Ungerechtigkeit heraus, dass sie tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß einfach hier aufzutauchen. Sie wollte ich momentan garantiert nicht sehen. Aber schätzungsweise lies sich das jetzt nicht mehr verhindern. Tief durchatmend drehte ich mich um und funkelte sie an.  
„Was willst du Calleigh, hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet? Musst du dich jetzt auch noch an meinem Leid ergötzen oder was?" fauchte ich sie an und sie zuckte merklich zusammen. Normalerweise hätte es mir vermutlich Leid getan, doch nun verspürte ich nur tiefe Befriedigung. Ich sah wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie verzweifelt versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ryan, es tut mir Leid. Ich… das… Eric und ich, dass… Ich weiß auch nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Er stand in der Tür und wollte reden und ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist…" schluchzte sie und sah mich schon fast flehend an. „Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich Ryan. Ich wollte das nicht.. Ich weiß auch nicht… Ich würde doch eigentlich niemals… Ich liebe dich doch!"  
Irgendwie schienen mich ihre Worte nicht wirklich beeindrucken zu wollen und ich nehme an es lag auch zu einem Teil am Alkohol, dass ich der angestauten Wut in meinem Inneren einfach freien Lauf lies.  
„Du liebst mich? Danach sah das aber nicht gerade aus, als du halbnackt auf Erics Schoß gesessen warst und viel zu beschäftigt damit warst deine Zunge in seinen Hals zu stecken, als auch nur daran zu denken, dass du bereits in einer Beziehung bist! Und jetzt stehst du hier und sagst mir ist tut dir Leid! Als ob das alles klären würde. Und weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Nicht nur, dass du mit einem unserer Kollegen rummachen musstest, nein du kannst dir noch nicht mal erklären warum! Wenn du getrunken hättest oder dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen würdest, ok… Das macht es nicht besser, aber es wäre wenigstens eine Erklärung, warum das passiert ist. Wie soll ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen, Calleigh? Sag mir das! Wenn du nicht mal weißt, warum du es getan hast, was soll mir da die Garantie geben, dass es nicht „einfach" wieder passiert, so ganz aus versehen? Sorry, aber dass muss ich mir echt nicht antun."  
„Aber Ryan… Bitte, du kannst mich nicht einfach verlassen, bitte. Ich liebe dich. Und nur dich. Ryan bitte"

Ihr Schluchzen war lauter und verzweifelter geworden und ich war mir sicher, dass uns einige Leute aus der Bar beobachteten, doch das interessierte mich herzlich wenig. War ich mir am Anfang auch noch nicht sicher gewesen, was ich tun sollte, so stand es jetzt definitiv fest. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr nicht mehr vertrauen konnte und diese Beziehung somit keinen Sinn mehr hatte, so weh das auch tat. Außerdem war mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich wohl auch kaum in der Lage sein würde neben Delko zu arbeiten ohne ihm jedes Mal an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen. Meinen Entschluss gefasst, legte ich Geld auf die Theke, drehte mich dann wieder zu ihr um und bedachte sie mit einem unterkühlten Blick.  
„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Bar und ließ Calleigh und ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurück.


	6. In Pieces

**Titel: In Pieces**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)  
**Thema:** #24 Distanz  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…  
**Word Count:** 1.211  
**Anmerkung:** Eine Fortsetzung zu „Girl's just wanna have fun". THX to Ihu for giving me the idea! Dieses Mal ist es auf Calleighs Sicht

---

Es waren nun knapp zwei Wochen nach dieser Sache vergangen und ich hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft mich wirklich zu beruhigen. Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und einfach auch, weil ich mir sicher war das es erst einmal das Beste war, hatte ich mir Urlaub genommen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht, als Horatio ihn praktisch direkt bewilligte, aber vermutlich merkte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Und so verbrachte ich die ersten beiden Tage nur in meinem Bett und weinte mir die Augen aus. Ich wusste, dass ich selbst an dieser Situation Schuld war und irgendwie konnte ich Ryan auch verstehen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass es verdammt wehtat. Gleichzeitig schalt ich mich für meine Dummheit und ein Teil von mir fragte sich wie sehr es Ryan wohl geschmerzt haben musste, als er mich mit Eric sah. Es half meiner Situation nicht wirklich, aber ich konnte nicht anders als mir selbst immer wieder Vorwürfe zu machen und gleichzeitig jeden Tag zu beten, dass Ryan mir verzeihen würde. Während dieser Zeit dachte ich auch viel über mich und unsere Beziehung nach und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich all das wegen einer Nichtigkeit aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Wieso hatte ich das getan? Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Ich hatte hoch gepokert und so wie es aussah alles verloren, denn egal wie oft ich auch versuchte Ryan anzurufen, er hob einfach nicht ab. Wie oft hatte ich nun auch schon vor seiner Tür gestanden und gehofft ihn zu sehen, so dass ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, doch ohne Erfolg. Er ging mir aus dem Weg und er war verdammt gut darin. Ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln, doch ich wollte so gerne mit ihm sprechen, versuchen es ihm zu erklären. Es würde vielleicht nichts bringen, aber ich musste es versuchen. Aber was ich auch tat, es blieb erfolglos.

Dementsprechend nervös war ich auch als ich schließlich zurück zur Arbeit ging. Kurz nach meinem Urlaubsantritt hatte ich mich auch direkt mit Eric getroffen, um zumindest Klarheit zwischen uns zu schaffen. Ich wusste, dass ihm klar war wie sehr ich bereute was ich getan hatte und die Stimmung zwischen uns war dementsprechend angespannt, doch nachdem wir uns länger unterhalten hatten waren die Fronten zwischen uns geklärt. Ich hoffte, dass wir es trotz allem schaffen würden Freunde zu bleiben, denn das wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren, doch im Endeffekt würde ich keine andere Wahl haben als abzuwarten wie es sich entwickeln würde. Nun lag meine Priorität allerdings bei Ryan und dem Versuch unsere Beziehung zu retten. Und ich war bereit einiges dafür auf mich zu nehmen.

Tief durchatmend lief ich durch die Gänge des Labs auf der Suche nach Ryan. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen direkt am Anfang der Schicht mit ihm zu sprechen auch um zu klären, ob er mit mir arbeiten können würde, sollte er nicht in der Lage sein mir zu verzeihen. Ich betete natürlich, dass es nicht so sein würde, aber ich wusste, dass ich auch auf das schlimmste gefasst sein musste. Dass unsere Trennung endgültig sein würde. Mein Herz raste, als ich immer weiter nach ihm suchte, ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Verwirrt legte ich die Stirn in Falten. Es war überhaupt nicht seine Art spät aufzutauchen. Für gewöhnlich war er eigentlich sehr früh hier, außer wenn wir zusammen zur Arbeit gefahren waren und mal wieder nicht von einander lassen konnten.

Besorgt ging ich zu der Person von der ich wusste, dass sie mir garantiert sagen konnte, wo Ryan sich befand: Alexx Woods. Und schon ihr Blick verriet mir, dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte. Scheinbar hatte Ryan ihr erzählt was passiert war und sie war sehr offensichtlich nicht begeistert davon, dass ich ihrem Baby wehgetan hatte, wenn der Blick den sie mir zuwarf etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
„Ähm… Alexx… ich… also…" stotterte ich unbeholfen. Es fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn ich wusste, dass sie wütend auf mich war. „Weißt du zufällig wo ich Ryan finden kann?" brachte ich schließlich hervor uns sah sie bittend an.  
Die Art wie sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengten und sie mich eingehend musterte ehe sie mir antwortete gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber er ist nicht mehr hier…" erwiderte sie spitz.  
„Alexx… ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Und ich weiß ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, ok? Ich hab mir in den letzten Tagen genug eigene Vorwürfe gemacht… Ich will doch einfach nur mit ihm sprechen… Und… Was meinst du damit "nicht mehr hier"?" erwiderte ich leise und in gewissem Maße geschockt. Innerlich versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es sicher nicht das bedeutete was ich befürchtete. Das würde er doch nicht tun…  
„Das was ich gesagt habe. Er ist nicht mehr hier. Er hat vor ungefähr einer Woche um seine Versetzung gebeten und seinen Resturlaub genommen. Er meinte er braucht etwas Abstand, was ich nur zu gut verstehen kann. Seine Sachen hat er schon mitgenommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er in der Nähe bleibt. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie sehr du ihn mit dieser Sache verletzt hast? Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht ihn zu betrügen? Das ist, falls du überhaupt gedacht hast."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Alexx schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte ruhig zu bleiben und ich war in diesem Moment einfach nur zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sie hatte ja Recht. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht und nun musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich ihn endgültig verloren habe. Zittrig einatmend versuchte ich die Tränen zurück zu halten, was mir nur schwer gelang. Aber es musste gehen. Es war schließlich meine eigene Schuld.  
„Es tut mir Leid…" flüsterte ich leise, ehe ich mit schnellen Schritten den Raum verließ und in Richtung Lockerroom (Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich da hinschreiben soll TT''' Umkleide klingt irgendwie falsch) verschwand.  
Dort angekommen lehnte ich mich erst einmal schwer atmend gegen meinen Spind und sah mich in dem kleinen Raum um, als die Erinnerungen an den letzten Kuss den ich mit Ryan geteilt hatte in mir hochkamen.

Ich war gerade dabei meine Tasche zu packen, um nach Hause zu gehen, als jemand seine Arme um mich schlang. Leise lachend lehnte ich mich an Ryan und strahlte ihn an.  
„Hey baby" grüßte ich ihn.  
„Sehen wir uns nachher noch oder hast du noch viel zu tun, ehe du heute Abend losfährst?"  
Ich überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.  
„Das klappt wohl leider nicht mehr. Ich muss noch meine Tasche packen und wollte dann auch eigentlich direkt losfahren. Aber ich komme zu dir, sobald ich wieder da bin. Versprochen"  
Lächelnd nickte er und küsste mich zärtlich, ehe er mich wieder losließ und zu seinem eigenen Spind ging.

Hätte ich in diesem Moment doch nur gewusst, das danach alles anderes kommen sollte, als wir das geplant hätten, hätte ich lieber ihn mit nach Hause genommen. Hätte ich Eric doch einfach gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit hätte und los müsste. Hätte ich doch einfach nachgedacht, anstatt mich darauf einzulassen. Aber das hatte ich nicht und nun hatte ich die Person verloren die ich liebte.  
Unfähig meine Tränen weiter zurück zu halten ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und beweinte was ich so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren hatte.


	7. figured you out

**Titel: Figured you out  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #27 Maske**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 655**  
Anmerkung:** Ich hatte diese Idee schon länger und schlussendlich hat mich ein Lied von Nickelback tatsächlich dazu gebracht, dass hier zu schreiben oo''' Mir ging seit langem nichts mehr so schnell und so einfach von der Hand, das macht mir fast Angst oO

---

Sie hatte es sich lang genug angesehen, beschloss sie, als sie Ryan den Gang hinunter folgte. Sie waren beide auf ihrem Weg nach Hause, doch im Gegensatz zu dem was er vermutlich dachte, war sie fest entschlossen, dass nur einer von ihnen heute Nacht in seinem eigenen Appartement schlafen würde. Zumindest wenn sie zu bestimmen hatte und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht sträuben würde, wenn sie ihn einmal dort hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte.

Calleigh wusste selbst nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte Ryan zu beobachten. Es kam irgendwann einfach, dass sie sich über kleinere Dinge bewusst wurde und schnell befand sie, dass er sich hinter einer Maske versteckte. Wie oft sah sie die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, auch wenn er sich äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ? Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern. Stattdessen schien ihre Faszination mit ihm sich nur zu steigern und so wunderte sie sich auch nicht über sich selber wieso sie ihm folgte. Sie hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit eingestanden, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand als nur reine Freundschaft.

Angefangen von ihrer Faszination mit ihm, bis hin zu den kleinsten Dingen die sie an ihm feststellte. Sie konnte sich kaum einreden, dass sie nichts für ihn fühlte. Und so hatte sie beschlossen es einfach zu akzeptieren und noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, in dem sie austestete wie ihre Chancen wohl standen. Doch was sie auch tat er schien nicht wirklich mitzubekommen, was sie von ihm wollte. Die wissenden Blicke der anderen machten es auch nicht leichter für sie und so hatte sie beschlossen dem Ganzen heute einfach ein Ende zu setzen. Wenn sie all die Signale falsch verstanden hatte, würde das ganze in einem Fiasko enden, welches ihr furchtbar peinlich sein würde, aber wenigstens hatte sie dann endlich Klarheit.

Stumm betrachtete Calleigh wie Ryan zu seinem Wagen ging und in diesem Moment wusste sie einfach, dass sie jetzt handeln musste. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging sie mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, drehte ihn mit einer flüssigen und bestimmten Bewegung zu sich um, ehe sie ihn gegen das Auto drängte. Sie sah die Fragen in seinen Augen, doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit sie zu stellen, als sie sich selbst an ihn presste ihn seinen Mund mit ihrem verschloss. Der Kuss war bestimmend und doch gleichzeitig forschend. Calleigh wusste nicht, ob es das richtige war, was sie tat. Aber als Ryan, wenn auch zögerlich, begann den Kuss zu erwidern, war sie noch nie so glücklich einfach die Initiative übernommen zu haben.  
Als sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte wunderte sie sich eigentlich selbst noch darüber, dass sie diesen Schritt gewagt hatte. Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art jemanden so direkt anzugehen, aber es schien einfach richtig. Und scheinbar hatten ihre Sinne sie nicht getäuscht.

Als sie sich schwer atmend voneinander trennten, starrten sie sich für einen Moment einfach nur schweigend an, ehe Calleigh nach Ryans Hand griff und ihn einfach mit zu ihrem Auto zog. Sie sah das Grinsen nicht, dass sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, doch sie wusste, dass dies der Anfang für etwas viel größeres sein würde. Und so drehte sie sich zu ihm um, nachdem sie das Auto aufgeschlossen hatte und zog ihn erneut zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

„ich liebe dich" hauchte sie schließlich leise gegen seine Lippen, sah ihn direkt an. Ryans Augen schienen zu leuchten und sie spürte wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Ich dich auch, Calleigh. Ich dich auch"  
Und in diesem Moment konnte sie ihn sehen. Ohne Maske hinter der er seine Gefühle versteckte und sie war stolz darauf dies Bewirkt zu haben. Sie wusste, dass sie nie vergessen würde, wie frei und glücklich er in diesem Moment aussah und sie nahm sich im Stillen vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass er noch viele weitere Male so unbeschwert sein konnte. Denn sie hatte nicht vor ihn so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Titel: Sweet Dreams  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #07 Traum**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 439**  
Anmerkung:** Diese Idee spukte mir schon von Anfang an im Kopf herum und schließlich musste ich sie dann einfach schreiben. Es ist kurz, aber es musste sein.

--

Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich näher an ihn, während ihre Hände langsam über seinen Bauch strichen. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, eine Hand spielte mit ein paar ihrer blonden Strähnen und er war sich sicher, dass das Leben in diesem Moment gar nicht besser sein konnte. Was sollte er auch mehr wollen, als mit der Person die er über alles liebte einen gemeinsamen, ruhigen Nachmittag zu verbringen an dem sie einfach nur zusammen auf dem Sofa lagen und die Nähe des jeweils anderen genossen. Der braunhaarige Mann wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie immer hier liegen bleiben könnten. Er wollte die Zeit anhalten, doch er wusste das dies niemals möglich sein würde, so beschloss er den Moment auszukosten, denn die Erinnerung würde er in sich tragen. Und immerhin war es ja nicht so, als könnten sie nicht versuchen mehr Tage und Abende so zu verbringen, auch wenn dies mit ihrem Job manches Mal eher schwierig zu sein schien.

„Du sollst nicht so viel denken" riss ihre Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken und als Ryan zu ihr hinunter sah, blickte er direkt in ein grünes Augenpaar, welches ihn eingehend betrachtete. Schließlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und ein leises Kichern war zu vernehmen, ehe sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte.

„Ich liebe dich" hauchte sie, ehe sie ihn küsste und er war sich sicher, dass das Leben nicht besser werden konnte.

Ein schrilles Klingeln riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf und desorientiert sah er sich um, ehe er erkannte, dass er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer befand. Dem Wecker einen wütenden Blick zuwerfend, schaltete er ihn ab und ließ sich erst einmal zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sein ganzer Körper schien von einem Kribbeln durchzogen und das warme Gefühl, dass er eben noch in sich trug verebbte langsam, als die Realität Einzug erhielt. Die Realität, die ihm gerne wieder zeigte, dass er nicht haben konnte, wo nach er sich sehnte, wovon er träumte. Denn die Realität sah anders aus als seine Träume. In seinen Träumen liebte Calleigh ihn, in der Realität war es Eric, der ihr Herz hatte erobern können. Und so weh es auch tat die Beiden jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, so konnte er es doch nicht ändern. Und auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie vermutlich niemals erfahren würde, was er für sie empfand, so betete er doch einfach nur, dass sie glücklich war. Denn so lange sie glücklich war, konnte er damit Leben sie nicht an seiner Seite zu wissen. So lange er glücklich war reichte es ihm, dass sie ihn nur in seinen Träumen liebte. Denn dort sah er sie jede Nacht.


	9. Can't live without you

**Titel: Can't live without  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh), Erica**  
Thema:** #20 Vergeltung**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 558**  
Anmerkung:** Ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm oo'''

--

Der Schuss rang laut und klar durch die Nacht und in diesem Moment schien einfach alles still zu stehen. Das Echo schien unendlich weit zu hallen und schien plötzlich das einzige hörbare Geräusch zu sein. Alle Anwesenden starrten ungläubig auf den leblosen Körper bevor sich und die Szenerie schien vollkommen eingefroren zu sein.  
Doch mit einem Mal setzte sich alles wieder in Bewegung, schnelle Schritte über nassen Untergrund, ein schriller, schmerzerfüllter Schrei der die Atmosphäre noch bedrückter werden ließ und das unmissverständliche Schluchzen einer Person mit gebrochenem Herzen waren zu hören.

Calleigh kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass starker Regen auf sie hinabprasselte, als sie Ryans leblosen Körper zu sich zog und ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf ließ. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was hier gerade geschehen war. Konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen. Doch eines war ihr bewusst, gerade hier war vor wenigen Sekunden ein wichtiger, wenn nicht sogar der wichtigste, Teil ihres Leben von ihr gerissen worden und der Schmerz den sie spürte war überwältigend, raubte ihr den Atem und ließ sie erzittern. In diesen Moment schien alles egal zu sein. Weder die Tatsache, dass eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet, noch die Rufe ihrer Freunde konnten wirklich zu ihr vordringen. Sie hörte, fühlte und sah nichts außer dem Gesicht ihres Freundes, welches vor ihr lag, zu ihr auf starrte. Leblose Augen, die nie wieder mit Glanz gefüllt sein werden. Augen, die sie nie wieder voller Liebe ansehen würden. Schluchzend hauchte sie einen Kuss auf die nassen Lippen wissend, dass sie nie wieder eine Reaktion erwarten konnte. Und alles nur wegen ihr: Erica. Calleigh verstand einfach nicht, warum sie das getan hatte. Doch mittlerweile kümmerte es sie nicht einmal mehr. Alles was für sie zählte war fort. Unfähig zu verstehen und zu sehen wie sie ohne ihn weiter leben sollte, saß sie daher einfach nur dort und ließ den Regen auf sich niederprasseln. Betete innerlich, dass er den Schmerz wegspülen könnte, doch wusste das es nicht so war. Hoffte ihm einfach folgen zu können, wusste jedoch, dass sie das nicht tun konnte. Auch wenn ihr in diesem Moment alles egal war, er hätte es nicht gewollt.

Die Stimmen um sie herum wurden lauter, störend und Calleigh blickte mit vom weinen geröteten Augen auf, direkt zu der Person die für all dies verantwortlich war. Erica schrie sie an, die Waffe immer noch auf sie gerichtet, doch Calleigh verstand nicht. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, was sie von ihr wollte, wollte ihre Stimme auch nicht hören, oder sie sehen. Ihre Gefühle schienen wie betäubt zu sein, als sie einfach nur zu ihr aufstarrte. Ihr Augen fragend und voller Schmerz. Wieso? Wieso hatte sie das getan? Doch Calleigh wusste, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen. Sie wollte schreiben, toben, Erica genauso wehtun, wie sie ihr wehgetan hatte, doch sie konnte nicht. Und so starrte sie sie einfach nur weiter an, was ihrem Gegenüber wohl nicht gefiel. Weitere Worte wurden geschrieen und nicht verstanden, die Waffe etwas gehoben und der Abzug gedrückt. Und Calleigh konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als die Kugel ihren Körper durchbohrte mit der Absicht ihr Leben zu beenden. Als das Blut langsam ihren Körper verließ schloss sie die Augen und sie konnte seine Stimme hören, wie er sie rief. Und da wusste sie, dass sie nun wieder glücklich sein konnte, denn sie war nicht allein.


	10. Keep wondering why

**Titel: Keep wondering why  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #2 Schein**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 749**  
Anmerkung:** Inspiriert durch das Lied „Frozen" von Within Temptation.

--

_Ich weiß du verstehst es nicht und ich kann es auch irgendwie nachvollziehen, dass dem so ist. Immerhin bin einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen. Ich weiß, dass dies sicher nicht die beste Art war um dir zu sagen, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein will. Wobei das ich es nicht will ist eine Lüge. Es gibt kaum etwas was ich mehr will, als dich an meiner Seite zu haben, aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Und aus diesem Grund bin ich auch gegangen ohne dir etwas zu sagen. Ich wusste ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen dir in die Augen zu sehen und zu sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe._

_Oh welch schmerzhafte Lüge. Ich liebe dich immer noch, vermutlich mehr als zuvor. So sehr, dass es schmerzt zusehen zu müssen, wie du dich von mir abwendest und leidest. Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen, aber das kann ich nicht. Und ich werde es auch nicht mehr können. Vermutlich würdest du mir nun auch nicht mehr zuhören wollen, aber das habe ich mir nun mal selbst zuzuschreiben. Wieso musste es auch so kommen? Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, aber es ist besser so für uns Beide. _

_Die letzten Wochen haben eindeutig bewiesen, dass es besser ist wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist. Nicht jeder hier traut mir und ich weiß, dass auch du zwischendurch gezweifelt hast, aber ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Vermutlich wäre es mir an deiner Stelle nicht anders gegangen. Aber trotz allem kann ich nicht verhindern, dass es doch irgendwie wehtat. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es irgendwann verstehen kannst, aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich dich nicht mit in diese Sache hineinziehe. Ich will dir nicht Schaden und ich weiß, dass ich das tun würde, wenn es so weiter geht._

_Trotz allem ist es schwierig mit niemandem darüber sprechen zu können. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass es bald vorbei ist und es dir eventuell erklären kann, auch wenn es dann vermutlich längst zu spät ist._

Ungläubig ließ Calleigh das kleine Buch sinken. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie erwarten würde, als sie es fand. Das Einzige, was sie gewusst hatte war, dass es Ryan gehörte. Erst hatte sie nicht einmal hineinsehen wollen, doch als ein Foto von ihnen hinaus viel, ein Foto auf dem sie sich umarmten, küssten und einfach nur glücklich aussahen, konnte sie nicht anders. Und nun saß sie hier auf der Bank in der Umkleide, Tränen in den Augen und das Buch auf ihrem Schoß liegen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da las. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, dass Ryan sie nicht mehr wollte. Das irgendetwas in ihrer Beziehung ihn gestört hatte, oder das er sie einfach nicht mehr liebte. Aber was sie nun hier las war einfach unglaublich.  
„Du dummer Idiot" murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie aufstand und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Du hättest es mir einfach sagen sollen."  
Fest entschlossen diese Sache zu klären verließ sie den Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ryan.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie diesen endlich entdeckt hatte. Er stand gerade im Pausenraum mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, als sie den Raum betrat und ihn streng musterte. Ryan war dies offensichtlich unangenehm, wie Calleigh mit einem Fünkchen Genugtuung feststellte. Doch sie wollte sich nicht daran aufhalten ihn anzustarren, so kam sie lieber gleich zum Punkt indem sie das Buch einfach vor ihn auf den Tisch fallen ließ und auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob.  
Ihr Blick schien ihm alles zu sagen, was er wissen musste, denn er machte sich merklich kleiner und sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er verzweifelt versuchte eine Ausrede zu finden.  
„Keine Ausflüchte, Ryan!" fauchte sie ihn an und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn küssen wollte oder ihm doch lieber eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Sie war schon kurz davor erst das eine, dann das andere zu tun, als er endlich aufsah und sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick bedachte. Immer noch wurde kein weiteres Wort gesprochen. Stattdessen starrten sich die Beiden einfach nur an, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Beiden legte. In diesem Moment schien einfach alles klar zu sein und als Ryan seine Tasse weg stellte, überlegte keiner von ihnen noch lange, ehe sie sich umarmten und in einen liebevollen Kuss versanken. Es mochte zwar noch nichts geklärt worden sein, aber sie waren wieder beieinander und zusammen würden sie auch den Rest meistern. Dessen waren sie sich sicher.


	11. Tu was du willst

**Titel: Tu was du willst  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #08 Geheimnis**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 271**  
Anmerkung:** Das ganze wurde (wie so oft bei mir oO''') von dem Lied „Mach die Augen zu" von den Ärzten inspiriert... TT Ich liebe dieses Lied. Aber es ist so kurz geworden TT'''' Ich konnte mal wieder nicht richtig beschreiben, was ich meinte… Deswegen auch nur so kurz.

--

Eigentlich wollte und sollte Ryan genießen was er hier gerade tat, doch seine Gedanken wanderten immer und immer weiter und ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Und egal wie viele federleichte Küsse er auf der nackten Haut unter sich verteilte, egal wie sehr ihre Stimme ihn betörte, er wusste es war nicht wahr, was hier passierte. Ja, er lag wirklich mit Calleigh hier auf diesem Bett und war kurz davor sie zu lieben, so wie es sein Herz begehrte, und doch war sie nicht bei ihm.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr blondes Haar über die Kissen verteilt und Ryan wusste, das sie sich bei jeder Berührung Ihn vorstellte, sich wünschte, dass er es war der sie berührte und es tat weh. Der Braunhaarige hatte es anfangs nicht bemerkt, doch mittlerweile war es schmerzhafter Weise äußerst offensichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. In Momenten wie diesem konnte er sich zwar einreden, dass es nicht stimmte, dass sie ihn liebte, aber was brachte ihm das wenn die bittere Erkenntnis früher oder später doch wieder zurückkehren würde.  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Ein Teil von ihm dachte er müsse vor Glück sterben, als sie ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte, doch ein anderer Teil von ihm konnte nicht anders, als sich trotz allem zu fragen, an wen sie dabei dachte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn vergas, doch das war vermutlich vollkommen unmöglich.  
Und so versuchte er einfach weiter zu machen wie bisher, dass offene Geheimnis zwischen ihnen einfach zu übersehen, so lange bis sie es sagen würde.


	12. At a rainy day

**Titel: At a rainy day  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #25 Regen**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 509**  
Anmerkung:** Hat es jemals in einer Folge von Miami geregnet? oO

--

Regen prasselte in einem sanften Rhythmus gegen die Scheibe und ein Blick gen Himmel verriet, dass es auch nicht so schnell wieder aufhören würde. Insgeheim hatte Calleigh es geahnt. Schon als sie und Ryan es geschafft hatten zusammen einen freien Tag zu bekommen, den sie dazu nutzen wollten etwas zu unternehmen, hatte sie befürchtet, dass was auch immer sie planen würden nicht so funktionieren würde wie sie sich das gedacht hatten. Und so war es ja schließlich auch gekommen.  
Eigentlich hatten sie heute zusammen ein gemütliches kleines Picknick machen wollen, irgendwo einfach nur ganz in Ruhe und unter sich, doch der Regen hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Und so stand sie nun hier am Fenster, betrachtete, die grauen Wolken am Himmel und verfluchte das Wetter, während Ryan im Hintergrund beschäftigt war.  
So hatten sie sich ihren gemeinsamen Tag sicher nicht vorgestellt und Calleigh wusste, dass sie froh sein sollte überhaupt gleichzeitig mit Ryan frei bekommen zu haben, aber im Endeffekt kam sie nicht umher ein wenig wegen des Wetters zu schmollen.

Ryan hatte sie nur amüsiert beobachtet, als sie sich vor das Fenster gestellt hatte und ihm erst einmal ihren Unmut über die Ungerechtigkeit des plötzlichen Wetterumschwungs mitgeteilt hatte. Und auch wenn er nichts gesagt hatte und sie beide im Allgemeinen seit dem sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatten, wusste Calleigh, dass er es ihr nicht übel nahm. Im Gegenteil mittlerweile hatte sie schon das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte, vor allem nachdem er ihr aufgetragen hatte, am Fenster zu bleiben, bis her sie holen würde. Die Neugierde, die sich in der blonden Frau ausbreitete war langsam aber sicher unerträglich und sie wollte nichts lieber tun, als sich einfach umzudrehen und zu sehen, was ihr Freund vorhatte, aber das würde sie nicht tun. Immerhin hatte er sie darum gebeten und eigentlich liebte sie Überraschungen.

So in Gedanken vertieft bekam sie nicht einmal mit, wie Ryan hinter sie getreten war. Erst, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte konnte er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen. Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihn und genoss es einen Moment einfach nur mit ihm hier so zu stehen, ehe der braunhaarige Mann, ihre Hände umfasste und sie grinsend zu sich drehte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Möbel an die Wand geschoben hatte und mitten im Zimmer eine Decke ausgebreitet hatte, neben welchem ihr bereits vorher gepackter Picknickkorb stand.  
„Ich dachte mir, wenn wir schon nicht raus können, dann machen wir unser Picknick halt hier" murmelte Ryan leise, während sein Kopf an Calleighs Schulter ruhte. An seiner Stimme war klar zu erkennen, dass es ihm schon ein wenig peinlich war und er hoffte, dass es ihr gefiel. Und wahrlich sie war sprachlos. Lächelnd drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um und strahlte ihn an.  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee" kicherte sie leise. „Ich liebe dich"  
Dann zog sie ihn zu der Decke, so dass sie ihr Picknick beginnen konnten.


	13. Für immer

**Titel: Für immer  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** #26 Band**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 1.082**  
Anmerkung:** Inspiriert durch „Letzte Bahn" von Silbermond-

--

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl für sie vor seiner Wohnung zu stehen und zu wissen, dass sie nicht nur ihm sondern auch sich selbst mit diesem Besuch vielleicht mehr weh tun würde, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch im Endeffekt war sie sich sicher, dass es auf lange Sicht das Beste sein würde. Niemals hatte sie es so weit kommen lassen wollen. Als sie sich am Anfang tragen, war es nur wie zwei normale Arbeitskollegen, doch irgendwann entwickelte sich mehr daraus. Calleigh konnte beim besten wissen nicht mehr sagen, wann sie das erste Mal neben ihm aufgewacht war. Aber sie würde sicher niemals das schlechte Gewissen vergessen, welches sie gepackt hatte, als sie sich daran erinnerte was sie am Abend zuvor voller Leidenschaft geflüstert hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich"  
Diese kleinen, lieblichen Worte, die nicht einmal der Wirklichkeit entsprachen. Es war einfach über sie gekommen und die Gefühle die Ryan in ihr hervor gerufen hatte, waren nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen, doch sie hatte eindeutig gewusst, dass egal wie gut sie sich in diesem Moment auch gefühlt hatte, ihre Gefühle für den braunhaarigen Mann rein freundschaftlich waren. Doch nachdem sie das Strahlen in seinen Augen gesehen hatte und eben jene Worte ebenfalls von ihm gehört hatte, konnte sie sie nicht einfach wieder zurück nehmen. Ihm sagen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war und sie nichts weiter für ihn empfand. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Und nun stand sie hier, vor seiner Tür um ihm zu sagen, dass das was sie verband ein Fehler war. Doch wenn es so war, wieso zitterten ihre Hände und wieso verkrampfte sich ihr Innerstes beim Gedanken daran ihn verlassen zu müssen? Natürlich würde sie ihn verletzen, dass war ihr bewusst, doch war es wirklich nur das was ihr dieses schlechte Gefühl beschwerte? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Was machte es ihr so schwer, dass sie nicht einmal klingeln konnte und das obwohl sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit hier draußen stand und nachdachte?  
Es trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, doch sie wusste, dass sie heute endlich etwas unternehmen musste, ehe es noch schlimmer wurde. Immerhin würde es weder ihr noch ihm helfen, wenn sie sie beide noch weiter quälte, es hinauszögerte und am Ende nur noch mehr Leid verursachte, als sie es ohne hin schon tat.

Seufzend und sich innerlich auf die Konfrontation vorbereitend hob sie schließlich Zitternd ihre Hand und betätigte die Klingel. In diesem Moment hätte sie nichts lieber getan, als sich einfach umgedreht um wieder zu fahren und so zu tun, als wäre dieser Abend nie gewesen und sie hätte niemals versucht sich von ihm zu trennen. Doch ehe sie auch nur weiter über etwas in dieser Richtung nachdenken konnte, hatte Ryan auch schon die Tür geöffnet und blickte sie verwundert an.  
Calleighs Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als sie sah wie sein überraschter Ausdruck sich in ein strahlendes, freudiges Lächeln verwandelte, als er zur Seite trat um sie hinein zu lassen.

Tief durchatmend und schnellstmöglich die Wohnung betretend ging Calleigh an ihm vorbei, die Nervosität deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Lächeln langsam aus seinem Gesicht wich, um einem besorgten Ausdruck platz zu machen, der es i9hr fast unmöglich machte ihn auch nur weiter anzusehen.  
„Wir müssen reden, Ryan." sprach Calleigh schließlich und war froh darüber, dass ihre Stimme ruhig klang und nichts von ihrer inneren Aufruhr zeigte. Diese Worte schienen ihr plötzliches Auftauchen zu erklären und nahmen sich gleichzeitig jede Möglichkeit des Rückzugs, denn nun würde er Antworten erwarten, dass wusste sie. Und so wartete sie einen Moment ab, in dem sie ihre Gedanken sortierte und sich auf das Sofa setzte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie angespannt, wie Ryan sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder ließ, die Sorge nun noch mehr gefestigt.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
Die sanften Worte, als müsse er aufpassen, dass sie nicht zerbreche, es machte sie wahnsinnig. Liebend gerne hätte sie einfach ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und alles vergessen, weswegen sie her gekommen war, aber das konnte sie nicht tun. Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren schien ihr zu sagen, dass es durchaus ginge, dass sie nur verwirrt war. Und da war sie sich sicher. Calleigh war jedoch bewusst, dass sie unter keinen Umständen nun in eine innere Diskussion darüber verfallen konnte, wieso sie so verwirrt war. Das was sie nun tun musste, war Ryan schnell und präzise klar machen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen Beiden so nicht mehr funktionieren konnte. Aber wie sollte sie das tun, wenn ihr Herz so schmerzte und ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins ihr sagte, dass sie das nicht tun wollte?

„Ich…" begann sie schließlich stockend, doch als sie aufsah und in die Augen ihres Gegenübers sah, schien ihr Herz einen Moment lang stehen zu bleiben, ehe es umso heftiger schlug. Es raubte ihr den Atem und sie wollte nichts anderes tun als einfach nur zu vergessen. Sein Blick hielt sie gefangen, ließ ihre Zweifel schwinden und auch wenn sie sich immer noch sicher war, dass ihre Beziehung auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war, kam sie doch nicht umher sich einzugestehen, dass ihre Gefühle sich doch gewandelt hatten. Zu fixiert auf der Tatsache, ihn belogen zu haben hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie die Freundschaft sich in Liebe gewandelt und ihre Lüge zur Wahrheit wurde.  
Calleigh hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Kopf mit einem Mal vollkommen leer gefegt war, als sie sich einfach erschöpft an ihn lehnte. Verwirrt und besorgt legten seine Arme sich beinahe zögerlich um sie und Calleigh konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Ich bin müde…" murmelte sie schließlich als würde es alles erklären. Mit geschlossenen Augen merkte sie, wie Ryan sie ein wenig näher zu sich zog und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich Gedanken über ihr seltsames Verhalten machte. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, was für Schlüsse er daraus ziehen würde. Sie jedenfalls war sich nun sicher.  
„Ich habe viel nachgedacht, aber jetzt weiß ich es endlich." murmelte sie erneut, blickte schließlich zu ihm hinauf und lächelte zaghaft. „Ich liebe dich" hauchte sie dann und zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung schien es ihr, als wenn diese Worte wirklich die Bedeutung hielten, die sie halten sollten. Es kam ihr fast so als hätte sich das zaghafte Band, welches ihre Beziehung gehalten hatte nun gefestigt, nun da sie sich sicher sein konnte. Und so setzte sie sich auf, lehnte sich zu ihm, während das Lächeln immer größer wurde und sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Ich liebe dich"


	14. Symphonie

**Titel: Symphonie  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh)**  
Thema:** # 14 Klang**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 543**  
**

--

Erschöpft ließ Calleigh sich auf das Sofa im Pausenraum sinken und schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper entspannte sich langsam, als sie den entfernten Geräuschen lauschte, die die immer weitergehende Arbeit im Lab mit sich brachte. Telefone klingelten, Gespräche wurden geführt, Informationen ausgetauscht. Hier und dort hörte man die verschiedenen Geräte arbeiten. Einige Menschen mochten sie für seltsam halten, aber sie empfand es so manches Mal als beruhigend dem alltäglichen Trott im Lab einfach nur zuzuhören und zu wissen, dass es immer Menschen wie sie geben würde, die anderen halfen und den Toten eine Stimme gaben. Calleigh liebte ihren Job, so wie vermutlich jeder von ihnen und vielleicht war dies auch eine Vorraussetzung um ihn gut zu machen. Du musstest alles mit einer Leidenschaft betrachten, die dich weiter trieb und auch in den aussichtslosesten Fällen nicht zuließ, dass du aufgabst. Nein, niemals würden sie aufgeben. Sie würden weiter machen in der Hoffnung die Fälle zu lösen und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Denn wenn man den Familien schon ihre Liebsten nicht zurückgeben konnte, so konnte man dafür sorgen das diese verstanden was und warum es passiert war. Und man konnte dafür sorgen, dass derjenige der Schuld an ihrem Leid hatte keiner anderen Person ähnliches antun konnte. Ja, sie liebte ihren Job.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte und einfach nachgedacht hatte, doch irgendwann hatte auch sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit begeben müssen und war zurück ins ballistische Labor gegangen. Es gab noch einige Waffen, die sie testen musste. Eine Arbeit, die sie nur zu gerne erledigte. Natürlich gab es genug Personen, die niemals verstehen würden, was sie an Waffen so interessierte und faszinierte, aber das störte sie nicht. So lange sie ihre Arbeit machen konnte, war ihr das vollkommen egal. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Calleighs Gesicht, als sie sich die erste Waffe nahm und sie vorbereitete. Ihre Ohrschützer und die Schutzbrille aufsetzend ging sie zu dem Wasserbottich, zielte und schoss.

So sehr Calleigh ihre Arbeit auch liebte, der Feierabend war ihr ebenfalls wichtig. Wenn sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss und erst einmal von einer angenehmen Stille empfangen wurde, schien sich ein Teil der Anspannung – die sich den Tag über aufgebaut hatte – von ihr abzufallen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, legte sie ihre Dienstwaffe und ihre Polizeimarke an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz, machte es sich gemütlich, ehe sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machte. Entspannt und glücklich ging sie schließlich irgendwann ins Bett. Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und wie fast jeden Abend seit einiger Zeit, hörte sie kurz darauf wie sich ihre Wohnungstür öffnete. Der Klang des Schlüssels, der auf seinen Haken gehängt wurde, Schritte die in Richtung Schlafzimmer führten. Es war Musik in ihren Ohren und so konnte sie auch nicht anders als zu lächeln, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihr Freund das Zimmer betrat. Sich seiner Sachen entledigend und zu ihr ins Bett klettern hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sie näher zu sich zog. Morgen früh würde sie in seinen Armen aufwachen, dass wusste sie. Der Klang seines Herzens würde an ihr Ohr Dingen und es würde sich wie die schönste Symphonie anhören, die sie je gehört hatte.  
Calleigh liebte ihren Job, aber sie liebte Ryan mehr.


	15. Secret

**Titel: Secret  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI: Miami**  
Charaktere:** Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (CaRWaSh), Alexx Woods, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko**  
Thema:** #03 Quelle**  
Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…**  
Word Count:** 912**  
Anmerkung:** Ich musste es einfach schreiben. gg Anlehnung an die Folge 16 aus Season 4

--

„Irgendwie tut er mir Leid. Ich hoffe, dass Gericht ist nachsichtig." ließ Ryan verlauten, als er zusammen mit Calleigh zusah, wie Robert Gordon abgeführt wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn beinahe verwundert an.  
„Ein Mord ist ein Mord."  
„Denkst du das wirklich?" Neugierde und vielleicht auch ein gewisser Unglaube sprachen aus ihm.  
„Persönlich: Nein. Beruflich: Ja, und ich bin noch im Dienst. Frag mich in einer Stunde über einem Bier noch mal" Ein herausforderndes Glitzern hatte ich in ihre Augen geschlichen, als sie ihn anlächelte und auf seine Erwiderung wartete.  
„Ah, dann bist du also nicht mehr sauer auf mich? Weil, ich habe gehört wir hatten Streit." entgegnete der Braunhaarige mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, welches Calleigh nur zu gerne zu erwidern schien.  
„Du solltest nicht alles glauben was du hörst"  
Die beiden lächelten sich einen Moment lang an, ehe sie sich zurück an ihre Arbeit machten. Es mussten noch einige Berichte geschriebene werden, ehe der Fall vollständig zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte. Insgeheim freute Ryan sich schon auf den Feierabend. Heute würde er mal wieder etwas Zeit mit Calleigh verbringen, etwas was sie länger nicht mehr geschafft hatten. Es war einfach zu viel los gewesen. Die ganzen Fälle, die es zu bearbeiten gab, der Verdacht, dass sie einen Maulwurf im Lab hatten und natürlich das Bedürfnis ihre Beziehung vorerst noch geheim zu halten, hatte es ihnen sicher nicht erleichtert viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Aber heute Abend würde sich dies endlich wieder einmal ändern. Auch wenn es vermutlich nicht viel Zeit war, so war es doch alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Ryan hatte vor einer langen Zeit aufgegeben darauf zu hoffen, dass es sie sich sehen konnten wann immer sie wollten. Es würde immer etwas dazwischen kommen, ihre Arbeit hatte nun einmal ihren eigenen Takt und man konnte ja schlecht nicht an einem Tatort erscheinen, weil man in diesem Moment lieber etwas Freizeit haben wollte. Das hatten sie alles früher gewusst und sie lebten damit. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, fragte er sich so manches Mal mehr ob sie jemals bereits sein würden ihren Kollegen zu offenbaren, dass sie weitaus mehr verband als nur einfache Freundschaft. Vor allem da sein Platz in diesem Lab ja so manches Mal immer noch angezweifelt wurde und er wollte Calleigh auch auf keinen Fall Probleme bereiten. Also würden sie still sein und einfach nur ihre Zeit miteinander genießen. Der braunhaarige CSI war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Calleigh sein Lebenselixier war, die Quelle einer Kraft, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Nur dank ihr war er so weit gekommen, ein weiterer Grund an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Aber wollte nicht so klingen, als wäre das der einzige Grund. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er ihr sein Herz geschenkt und er würde es wohl auch nicht mehr zurückbekommen. Es gehörte jetzt ihr und ihr alleine und das war für ihn das Wichtigste.

Für einen Moment stand Ryan nervös vor der Tür der Bar. Er kam sich beinahe vor wie ein verliebter Schuljunge auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Date. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie so selten etwas miteinander unternehmen konnten, dass er manchmal das Gefühl hatte sie könnte es sich immer noch anders überlegen. Sich innerlich einen Idioten nennend atmete er schließlich noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Bar betrat. Wie immer war die Luft stickig und mit einem seltsamen Geruch durchzogen, den er jedoch nicht als unangenehm empfand. Überhaupt hatte der kleine Laden ein sehr gemütliches Ambiente und er war froh ihn mit Calleigh gefunden zu haben. Der Braunhaarige erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie stundenlang durch die Straßen gewandert waren und über Gott und die Welt gesprochen hatten, ehe sie schließlich die Leuchtreklame der Bar entdeckten. Neugierig waren sie hinein gegangen und kurz darauf waren sie sich einig gewesen, sich ab sofort immer hier zu treffen. Hier mussten sie sich wenigstens auch kaum Gedanken machen auf ihre Kollegen zu treffen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Calleigh sah, die bereits an ihrem Stammplatz saß und genüsslich an ihrem Drink nippte. Sich zu ihr beugend und ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchend ließ er sich schließlich ihr gegenüber nieder.  
„Entschuldige die Verspätung"  
Ein amüsiertes Glitzern trat in die Augen der blonden Frau, als sie eine Augenbraue hob und sichtlich bemüht war nicht zu lachen. „Du weißt schon, dass ich zu früh bin, oder?" fragte sie sichtlich erheitert und musste schließlich doch lachen, als er grinsend nickte. „Du bist unverbesserlich, Ryan. Wirklich."

Lachend und ungezwungen saßen die Beiden an ihrem Tisch und unterhielten sich über alles was ihnen gerade einfiel, während sie an ihren Drinks nippten. Ihre Hände hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit miteinander verschränkt. Jeder der die Beiden sah konnte eindeutig die Liebe sehen, welche zwischen ihnen bestand. So erging es auch den drei Personen, die das Pärchen schon seit ihrer Ankunft beobachteten.

Alexx lehnte sich zurück, immer darauf nicht von dem Paar gesehen zu werden. Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte sie sich schließlich zu ihren beiden Begleitern um und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Na? Was hab ich gesagt?"  
Eric schüttelte einfach nur immer wieder ungläubig mit dem Kopf, während Horatio ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
„Du hattest wie immer recht." erwiderte er schließlich amüsiert. „Aber ich denke wir sollten sie nun alleine lassen."  
Und damit verschwanden die drei ungesehen von den beiden Verliebten, gespannt wann diese bereit sein würden sie an ihrem Glück teilhaben zu lassen.


End file.
